


Left at the Alter

by Nickstar777



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Abandonment, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Future Fic, Left at the Alter, Loss of Trust, Rebuilding a Broken Relationship, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickstar777/pseuds/Nickstar777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of their wedding, Isabella left Phineas at the alter, 5 years later, no one has heard from Isabella or Phineas, but when Isabella returns with a young girl by her side, can she fix the mistake and rebuild the relationship she had?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Phineas Flynn stood at the alter with his best man, his brother, Ferb Fletcher, and his groomsmen,  
Buford, Baljeet and Django. Today was the day of Phineas' wedding, he had asked Isabella to  
marry him the day they graduated college, one year ago today.

"You alright?" asked Ferb

"Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" asked Phineas

It was true, Phineas was completely calm for this, he wasn't nervous about anything, but the  
same couldn't be said for his soon to be wife. Isabella was getting ready, she was in her in her  
wedding dress, but she was completely terrified of what was about to happen, she had  
wanted to marry Phineas since the day the 2 met when they were 5, but why was she so nervous now?

Well, about a week ago, she had received some news and was worried about how Phineas would react when she told him.

"Isabella, are you ready yet? Everyone's waiting" said Gretchen, Isabella's maid of honour

"Almost, I just need 5 more minutes" said Isabella

"Alright then" said Gretchen

Gretchen left Isabella alone for a little bit. Isabella sat at the vanity for a couple minutes before grabbing  
a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote something down.

Meanwhile, back with Phineas, the wedding band started playing the wedding march,  
but Isabella didn't come down the aisle. Phineas walked over to Gretchen.

"Where is she?" asked Phineas

"I don't know, she said she would be ready by now" said Gretchen

Phineas got a little worried about what was going on, he ran to Isabella's room as fast as he could, when he reached Isabella's room  
he knocked on the door.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" asked Phineas

No answer, Phineas knocked again.

"Isabella?" asked Phineas

When Phineas still didn't get an answer, he grabbed the door handle and tried breaking into the room.  
When he succeeded, he looked around the room, there was no sign of Isabella.

"Isabella? Where are you?" asked Phineas

Phineas noticed a note on Isabella's vanity, he took the note in hand to read it.  
When he finished reading it, he sat on the bed in depression. Ferb arrived and saw  
Phineas sitting on the bed.

"Bro, you okay? Where's Isabella?" asked Ferb

Phineas handed Ferb the note. Ferb read the note and instantly knew what was going on.

"Oh bro, I'm sorry" said Ferb

"Why? It's not your fault" said Phineas

Ferb sat on the bed with Phineas to try to comfort him. Phineas took the wedding ring he had in his pocket  
and threw it across the room.


	2. 5 Years Later

==5 Years Later==

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was driving to Danville, she had a young girl sitting in the back seat of her car.

" _I can't do this, there's no way he would want to see me, not after what happened the last time I saw him_ " thought Isabella

Isabella turned her attention to the young girl in the back seat of her car.

" _Phineas has never been one to hold a grudge, maybe he can find a way  
to forgive me, and he at least has a right to know why I did it_" thought Isabella

Isabella arrived at her old childhood house, her mother still lived there. Isabella walked up  
to the front door and knocked, not too long later, her mother answered, happy  
to see her daughter after 5 years.

"Isabella, it's so nice to see you again" said Vivian

"Hi mom" said Isabella

"Isabella, why haven't I heard from you in so long?" asked Vivian

"I made a mistake a few years ago...I tried to avoid confronting those it affected, but I came back to  
make things right" said Isabella

"Oh, well, it's great to see you" said Vivian

Vivian noticed the young girl standing behind Isabella.

"And who's this?" asked Vivian

"Mom, meet Brooke, your granddaughter" said Isabella

Brooke looked a lot like Isabella at that age, except Brooke mainly dressed in blue rather than pink and  
her hair was slightly lighter.

"Aw, she's cute, she reminds me of you" said Vivian

"Um, mom, you wouldn't happen to know where I can find Phineas, would you?" asked Isabella

"I don't know Isabella, I haven't heard from him since the day you two were meant to be  
married, hardly anyone has heard from him, there's actually a few rumours going around that  
he left Danville, or worse" said Vivian

Isabella was shocked

"But I do know that his parents still live across the street, maybe they know" said Vivian

"Thanks mom" said Isabella

"No problem" said Vivian

Isabella took Brooke in her arms and walked across the street to the Flynn-Fletcher household.  
She knocked on the door and Linda answered.

"Oh, it's you" said Linda, bitterly

"Hello to you too Mrs Flynn" said Isabella

"What are you doing here?" asked Linda

"I came to make things right for what I did" said Isabella

"Well, you're a little late, and who's the little girl?" asked Linda

"Your granddaughter, this is Brooke" said Isabella

Linda quickly calmed down, Brooke looked at Linda, but when Linda looked back, Brooke buried  
her head into Isabella's shoulder out of fear.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but it doesn't change what you did" said Linda

"I understand that, but I still want to make things right, do you know where Phineas is?" asked  
Isabella

"No, I don't, it was like he just vanished after that day, even if I did know where he was,  
I don't think he would want to see you" said Linda

"Do you know anyone who WOULD know where he was?" asked Isabella

Linda thought for a minute, she knew Isabella's intentions were good, but she didn't think  
Isabella deserved to make things right. Eventually, she made her decision.

"Ferb doesn't live far from here, he and his WIFE Gretchen live a couple blocks away, I'll give  
you the address" said Linda

"Thank you" said Isabella

Linda grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, she wrote down the address and gave it to Isabella.

"Thanks" said Isabella

"At least I'm giving you the paper instead of leaving you to find it" said Linda

"I know" said Isabella

Isabella took Brooke back to the car and got back in, she looked at the address '85 Royal Drive'.  
She drove off, when she arrived, she wasn't as nervous about seeing Ferb and Gretchen, even  
though she knew Ferb wouldn't have forgiven her for what she did 5 years ago, Ferb was still  
one of her closest friends and wouldn't be as angry at her as Linda. Isabella knocked on the  
door and Gretchen answered.

"Isabella?" asked Gretchen

"Hi Gretchen" said Isabella

Gretchen pulled Isabella in for a tight hug.

"It feels so good to see you again, where have you been?" asked Gretchen

"I've been travelling, trying to run away from what I did" said Isabella

Gretchen noticed the young girl.

"And who's this little cutie?" asked Gretchen

"This is my daughter, Brooke" said Isabella

"She looks so much like you, care to come in?" asked Gretchen

"Sure, um, is Ferb home?" asked Isabella

"Nah, he's at work, he won't be back for a while" said Gretchen

Isabella entered the house, the 2 women sat on the couch while Brooke sat on the floor.

"So, what happened 5 years ago?" asked Gretchen

"I made a mistake, I wish I hadn't, I'm here to make things right" said Isabella

"Hey, how old is Brooke?" asked Gretchen

"She's 4, she was born a few months after I...you know" said Isabella

"Oh...oh, so does that mean that the father is...?" asked Gretchen, before being cut off by Isabella

"Yes, yes he is" said Isabella

"Wow, you know, he was really depressed after you left" said Gretchen

"I would understand, I ran away on what was meant to be our wedding day, I would  
understand if he didn't want to see me ever again" said Isabella

A couple of hours later, Brooke fell asleep.

"She really is adorable, definitely your daughter" said Gretchen

Isabella giggled.

"So how have things been with you?" asked Isabella

"Let's see, your mother still runs Nosh Ole, Phineas' parents tried to set him up on several blind dates  
for a year before he stopped contacting them, or anyone, me and Ferb got married and moved in  
together, Adyson is dating Django and they moved to Italy so Django could pursue his Art  
career..." said Gretchen

"I meant just you" said Isabella

"Not much to say aside from that, me and Ferb tried having a kid for a while, but we eventually  
had to give up on it after we found out that we couldn't have kids" said Gretchen

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" said Isabella

"It's alright, we considered adoption, but we both agreed that it wasn't the same" said Gretchen

"Hey, you wouldn't know where I can find Phineas, do you? I need to see him" said Isabella

"No, sorry, since me and Phineas weren't really that close, when he disappeared, I didn't really  
stay in contact with him, but Ferb might know, he should be home any minute now" said Gretchen

The door opened

"Or any second" said Gretchen

Ferb opened the door and entered.

"Gretchen, I'm home..." said Ferb

Ferb entered the sitting room and saw Isabella sitting on the couch.

"...Oh, um, hi Isabella" said Ferb

"Hi Ferb, nice to see you again" said Isabella

"What are you doing back?" asked Ferb

"Ferb, be nice" said Gretchen

"No, no, it's alright Gretchen, I'm back to make things right, I deeply regret what I did 5 years  
ago" said Isabella

"Understandable, so, have you spoken to Phineas yet?" asked Ferb

"No, I didn't know where he was, so I've been asking around trying to find him" said Isabella

"You know, he was completely miserable after what happened" said Ferb

"I understand, but listen, do you know where I can find him?" asked Isabella

"No, sorry" said Ferb

"Ferb, tell the truth" said Gretchen

Ferb hesitated.

"Yes, I know where he is" said Ferb

"Really? Where?" asked Isabella

"He's...he never moved out of your old apartment, he's still there" said Ferb

"Oh, thank you Ferb" said Isabella

"Yeah, no problem" said Ferb

Isabella picked up Brooke and went back to the car before driving to Phineas' location. She  
arrived within a few minutes, when she found the right apartment, she knocked on the door, it  
was quickly answered by Phineas, when he lay his eyes on her, he dropped the glass of water he  
had in his hand.

"Hi Phineas" said Isabella

"Isabella?" asked Phineas

"Yeah Phineas, it's me" said Isabella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	3. Meeting an old flame

To say Phineas was shocked would be an understatement, he was looking at the love of his life  
that left him 5 years ago without giving him a reason.

"Um, would you like to come in?" asked Phineas

"Um sure" said Isabella

Isabella entered the apartment and sat on the couch with Brooke in her arms, Phineas grabbed a broom and a  
dustpan to clean up the smashed glass.

"Um, it's nice to see you again" said Isabella

"Yeah, it's..." said Phineas

Phineas hesitated to continue.

"So how've you been?" asked Phineas

"Not great, I really regret what I did" said Isabella

"You mean leaving me at the alter without giving me a reason or a goodbye?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that" said Isabella

Phineas turned his attention to the 4 year old kid sleeping on Isabella's shoulder

"Cute kid" said Phineas

"Thanks', her name is Brooke" said Isabella

"Nice name, who's the father?" asked Phineas

"Um...you" said Isabella

"Me?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, Phineas, meet your daughter" said Isabella

Phineas smiled, he was happy that he had a daughter, even though he didn't know about her.

"Phineas, I think I should let you know why I..." said Isabella, before being cut off by Phineas

"Left me at the alter?" asked Phineas

"Yeah, you really do deserve a reason why" said Isabella

"Okay, why did you?" asked Phineas

Isabella looked down at Brooke, Phineas quickly understood what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh, so it was because you were..." said Phineas

Isabella nodded

"I didn't know how to tell you, I was worried that you would flip out and leave me if I told you, so I  
kept it a secret, but on the day of the wedding, I guess it was too much and I wasn't thinking  
straight, I'm really sorry" said Isabella

"It's okay, I forgive you" said Phineas

"You do?" asked Isabella

"Yeah, I understand why you left, you got scared, you didn't know what to do" said Phineas

"Thanks, I was really nervous about telling you" said Isabella

Isabella tried to hug Phineas, but Phineas backed away.

"You didn't think we were going to be a couple again? Did you?" asked Phineas

"No, I didn't, I hoped there might have been a small chance of it, but I tried not to get my  
hopes up" said Isabella

"You were right not to get your hopes up, I forgive you for what you did, but I don't think that I  
can take you back" said Phineas

"I understand" said Isabella

Phineas checked his watch.

"It's getting late, you should probably be getting home" said Phineas

"Okay" said Isabella

Isabella actually didn't have a place to stay. She left Phineas' apartment and returned to her  
mother's house to see if she and Brooke could stay there for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> That does it for the prologue, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
